


The Sick Rose

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, CPTSD to be exact, Dante has PTSD, M/M, Making Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: O Rose thou art sick.The invisible worm,That flies in the nightIn the howling storm:Has found out thy bedOf crimson joy:And his dark secret loveDoes thy life destroy.





	The Sick Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Poem used is ''The Sick Rose'' by William Blake
> 
> The little snarky things V says that piss Dante off were written by Shakespeare. Some of V's dialogue is Shakespeare and some of it is just me trying to sound all poetic and deep.
> 
>  
> 
> https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm taking story requests on my Tumblr!

_**O Rose thou art sick.** _

 Dante takes in a sharp breath through his nose as slender fingers trail down his chest. Lightly grazing in teasing circles. Dante refuses to look at the face of the man in his bed. He refuses to look at that annoying smirk. The smirk that mocked him endlessly. That mocked him for succumbing to his lust. Something about that smirk was very familiar. Extremely familiar. Taunting and pompous. It reeked of someone from Dante's past.

Dante tried his best to block out whatever V was whispering near his ear. Some random poetry of his. It pissed him off to no end. Not because of the poetry but because of the familiarity. He wanted to punch V's teeth in.

Something about V's smirk invited him to do so, dared him to do so.

Fucking pompous asshole.

_**The invisible worm,** _

Why was he so familiar yet foreign. Who was this sullen boy?

The bigger question blaring in Dante's mind was why he let the boy slide his hand in his pants. The slender fingers that were once caressing his chest were now nestled in his jeans. Dante bit his lip and worked hard to steady his breathing as the man worked him to hardness.

''Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall...'' V groans in Dante's ear.

Dante grits his teeth and pushes the slender man away,''Shut up!''

''There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so...'' V murmurs with his sly smirk still in place.

''I said SHUT UP!'' Dante roars before he can stop himself he lands a punch on V's cheek. The force behind it was soft compared to the how he deals with demons but it was hard enough to knock the wind out of V. The slender man fell from Dante's lap and on the floor. He clutches his cheek in shock.

Dante was expecting the man to have a wounded expression on his face when he looks back up at him but to his dismay, the smirk was still there and it had an insidious nature to it.

It pissed Dante off but turned him on at the exact same time.

_**That flies in the night** _

''Get out...'' Dante grumbles looking away from the other man without any emotion in his tone.

V lets out a shaky sigh through his nose,''Was it something I said?''

''I don't like that poetry shit! I told you not to do that around me!'' Dante hisses feeling something rise up in his chest and coil around his heart like a snake and squeeze.

He couldn't for the life of him explain his overreaction. Something about V triggered him. It made him feel feelings that no one other than one person made him feel.

That person was as good as dead to him and he wanted it to stay that way.

''Just leave,'' Dante grumbles sounding defeated.

V scowls at him and slowly picks himself from the floor,''I will not go...''

_**In the howling storm:** _

Dante who was looking downward looks up at the slender man who dared to defy him,''Excuse me?''

''I will not go.'' V repeats.

Why? Why couldn't this skinny punk just leave him alone? Dante felt like he was being punished. No matter what he did or where he went V seemed to be there now. V haunted him and brought back flashbacks.

Dante couldn't for the life of him understand why he indulged himself in the younger man. They had nothing in common and were the exact opposites of each other. The longer the man stuck around the more Dante wanted to gouge his eyes out. No one else made Dante feel the way V made him feel.

V knew all of the right buttons to press.

V knew all of his insecurities and played on them the best he could. Dante didn't know how this could be true. The kid hardly knew him. How could someone he just met and only slept with a few times know so much about him?

''Leave. This is over. Whatever this is...we're over...'' Dante grumbles not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

What exactly were they? Were they a couple? Of course not. Dante regretted wording it like that. Relationships were a waste of time. Completely pointless.

And yet there was a part of him that wanted to call V his own, to have an intimate relationship with this younger man.

Maybe it was because he was so much like...

_**Has found out thy bed** _

_**Of crimson joy:** _

Their minor argument from earlier goes forgotten as Dante throws V down on his bed and they start their ritual all over again.

V whispered his dark poetry in Dante's ear and for once Dante didn't care. He could pretend that the whispers were from someone else.

Someone his heart ached for every day and every night.

Slender legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he rocked inside of the other's body. The room was full of their pants, sighs, and cries.

''Joy...you fill me with such-ah...Joy...Dante...don't you feel the same for me?'' V whispers his voice is low and sensual as Dante thrusts inside of him.

''Shut up.'' Dante grunts.

''D-Dante...I know you need me as much as I need you...Dante...my love...''V whispers his brows knitting.

Dante growls hating the way his heart fluttered at what V whispered to him. He felt conflicted because his stomach turned with disgust and lust at the same time. Disgust at himself as well as V.

''What do you know about love kid?'' Dante sneers never stopping his thrusts.

''More than I could ever say...I have known love. I have looked it in the eye...Love has caressed me late in the night and spoken to my very soul.'' V moans running his hands through Dante's hair.

_**And his dark secret love** _

Dante sneers and snickers concededly hiding his face in V's neck. He didn't want to admit how much that line affected him. He had heard that from his past lover. Not word for word but pretty close. V's word gave him an intense flashback. A flashback that slowed Dante's thrusting to a near halt and made him go from fucking V to making love to him.

''Love is a lie.'' Dante grunts in reply.

''You are love, I am love, we are love...what we share is a deep connection that no one else will ever understand...'' V whispers in reply.

Dante wants to punch him again.

''Shut the fuck up.'' Dante grunts feeling overwhelmed and desperately wanting to take control of the situation again.

''Whatever you say my love...'' V sighs gently in his ear and Dante wants to choke him.

Is this some sick joke!?

Was this kid sent to him as a joke from hell?

Dante's soul did feel complete in V's presence he felt whole and understood and at peace. He felt the way he did years and years ago. It was as if V was his long lost lover and they had just picked up where they had left off without skipping a beat.

_**Does thy life destroy.** _

This was too good to be true and Dante was waiting for V to disappear in a wisp of smoke. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was no way that this young, beautiful, and wise man was here to stay.

There was no way that someone this young had the wisdom he pretended to have. Clearly, he was just pretending. Playing around and trying to be an intellectual. Trying so hard to be seen as a grown up when all he was was a little boy.

Dante hated him for it. He despised the lithe body beneath him and all of the memories that come along with it.

When Dante finishes he hates to admit that the orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't even realize he was that close. He could hear V gently coaxing him through it. Dante feels V guide his hand to his cock to help him finish as well.

''Please Dante...'' V whispers shuddering. Dante jerks him off quickly through his haze and groans when V's back arches and his face contorts beautifully. His mouth opens in a silent scream and Dante knows that that image will be in his mind forever.

After cleaning up and settling down Dante grumbles,''Get out.''

''I want to stay by your side...'' V answers meekly.

''Nope! Get out.'' Dante grunts.

''Can one desire too much of a good thing?'' V asks softly.

Dante grunts and answers,''Yes...''

''What are you afraid of?'' V counters.

''You disappearing again...'' Dante whispers.

V's back goes rigid,''But you have never met me before...''

Dante lets out a sardonic chuckle,''Sure. Sure we haven't...''

V gets up and dresses as quickly as he can before he leaves he whispers,''Goodnight Dante.''

''Goodnight Vergil,'' Dante grumbles in reply refusing to look at the other.

V's breath catches in his throat but he doesn't reply. He swiftly leaves Dante to torture himself with memories of how things used to be. He knows that something is amiss and he is waiting for all hell to break loose.


End file.
